the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Raspberrypopcorn/My First Fanfic (no hate please)
ok im almost positivly sure that no one will read this but here goes... Ok I might write my first fanfic here. It’s about a house of Anubis h2o crossover event. Oh and I’ve only seen Eddie in like one episode and I haven’t seen Bella so I won’t put them in my fanfic. This fanfic is not recommended for patromers and or foys. Oh and I don’t really like writing in first person for some reason so this isn’t any particular pov. Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. At all. Oh and for the Mick lovers, it takes place in Australia so yes he is gonna be in it. House of Mako By Ava McKinney England airport… People scurried throughout the crowded airport. Shops were booming with business and flights were coming and going. The Anubis house residents Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Trudy, and Joy were sitting around and waiting for their airplane to arrive. “Can you believe it? We’re going to Australia! I’ll be able to see Mick without having to take a 24 hour flight every day!” said Mara excitedly. “Yes I can believe it Mara”, groaned Patricia, “I could believe the first 11 times you told too.” Alfie laughed. Mara stared at them. “This is important! If I’m on the same continent as Mick and our schools are close by then maybe we can get back together! Wouldn’t that be great? He could show me around his sports school and he could visit our school!” said Mara. Mara continued talking about Mick and suddenly Jerome blurted out “is that all you ever talk about!? It’s all just Mick! Mick! Mick!” he got up and walked to the other side of the waiting area. “What’s that all about?” said Joy. “What’s bugging him?” said Fabian. He looked at Jerome who was glaring at Mara from across the room. “Anyway…I can’t believe we get to spend a whole semester in Australia!” said Nina. “Yeah I found a great snorkeling spot” said Fabian. “Snorkeling? Really?” said Amber, coming up from behind them. “You are such a dork Fabian Rutter!” she said. “Amber!” snapped Nina, whacking her with the back of her hand. “I’m just saying, you need to be more romantic than that” said Amber. “We’re not doing any more picnics, not after last time” said Nina. She thought back to when her and Fabian were in the cellar after the picnic was ruined and Fabian had dumped her. They had gotten back together but it took time, and Joy was still after her man. “I mean like walks on the beach and stuff like that” said Amber. “Amber! Go stand over there” said Nina pointing to where Trudy was, on the other end of the waiting area. “Well! One day you’ll be begging for my dating advice!” said Amber as she pointed her nose up in the air and strutted away. Fabian looked at Nina and they both laughed together. “Flight 391 to Australia is ready to board! All passengers report to section 3 for flight 391 to Australia!” the intercom said. “Oh! That’s us! We better get a move on my lovelies!” said Trudy excitedly. Category:Blog posts